pixies_secret_agency_psafandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Cute Bunny Lucy/Cinderalla Parody - Cinderlucy!
Me: Hi guys! It's me again! You liked the Into the Woods parody so much, I'm writing this one in spirit of the new Cinderella remake! Also in spirit of the new Cinderella remake, I'm gonna change the protagonist completely from into the Into the Woods version! Lucy, you're up. Lucy: Yay! Me: Don't worry, I'm not gonna scoop out your internal organs to make you thiner. Lucy: Should I have been worried? Me: Have you SEEN the promotional pictures? She's thinner than she was in the original! Well whatever. Let's get this parody underway! Me: So like, Lucy's mom disappeared. Lucy: Yes, I know that. Me: So her father remarried Lucy: Know that too. That's how Locy and I became sisters. Me: ACTUALLY.. In this universe your father re-married to a woman who had three daughters. I'm not sure if he dies, but for some reason he doesn't do anything about the abuse... Lucy: Abuse? Me: Oh, I forgot to tell you about the abuse. Yeah, they make you a maid. Before you ask, you don't get a cute maid outfit. Lucy: Is that even legal? I mean come on, at least give me a cute maid outfit! Me: I know the despair. I should know, I'm practically human you. So this continues for a few years, and for some reason, the police never do anything about it. Lucy: T^T Me: So, we open on a winter morning.. Lucy is sitting in front of a fireplace Lucy: Man, why did they have to take away my room. Can all of you help me get ready? Me: Oh yeah, and she can talk to animals cause Disney. Mice: Fine whatever, but only cause you feed us. They get Lucy a dress to wear Lucy: *sigh* Why can't I have a cute maid outfit? Bell #1 starts ringing Stepsister #1: LOLOL CINDERLUCY Bell #2 starts ringing Stepsister #2: LOLOL CINDERLUCY Lucy: You kept the caps? Me: I couldn't resist. You know the drill, you gotta make them breakfast. Lucy: Fine. T^T Lucy makes breakfast for the stepsisters and stepmother Lucy: Here you go Stepsister #1 Stepsister #1: IZ EAT BREAKYFAST NAOW Lucy: Here you Stepsister #2 Stepsister #2: LOLOL IMA PUT A MAUOSE IN IT AND BLAME U! Lucy: T^T Stepmother: Y U PUT MAUOSE IT STEPYSISTAHS FOOD Lucy: I didn't. She did it and blamed me. Stepmother: LOL I DONT BELIEVE U DO CHORES Lucy: T^T Later, someone shows up at the door Mailman: You have a letter from the palace. Lucy: Ok thanks. Also, HELP ME I'M TRAPPED HERE AGAINST MY WI- Oh he's gone. Lucy goes upstairs Stepsister #1: *singing* TROLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLO Stepsister #2: *plays instrumental "Trololo Song'' on flute* Lucy: Um I have a letter Stepmother: W0T I TELL U BOUT INTRPTNG MUSAC M8 Lucy: From the palace.. It says the whole family is invited to a ball tonight Stepsister #2: W8 THATS G8 I R8 8/8 BUT I THOUGHT THE M8 HAD A D8 WITH K8 WHERE THEY 8 Stepsister #1: W0T W3 G0T T0 G3T R3ADY Lucy: Can I go? Stepsisters: LOLOLOLOLOLOLOL Stepmother: YE IF U FIND A DRESS Lucy: How am I gonna do that? I can't even find a cute maid outfit... Me: Why don't you wear one of your mother's dresses? Lucy: Good idea! Later Lucy: Man my mom had a horrible fashion sense.. Me: Thats a bit ironic Lucy: Why? Me: What? I didn't say anything.. Lucy: :/ Well uh.. Maybe if I modify it and add some stuff to it, it'll be more presentable. Me: And the dress turned out pretty good. But she ran into a problem while presenting it... Lucy: Look! I made a dress! I cam go to the ball now, right? Me: Wow, for once they're actually speechless Stepsister #1: YOU TOOK MAI NECKLACE Stepsister #2: YOU TOOK MAI RIBBONS Lucy: Uh yeah I sorta rummaged through your trash... Stepmother: THEIAF! Lucy: Well.. It's not thievery if you threw it out.. Stepsisters: LOLOL WE GON TEAR UP UR DRESS NAOW Stepsister #2: GET REKT M8!! Lucy: T^T Me: One dress tearing later... Stepaisters/stepmother: LOLOLOL BAI! Lucy: Why can't I just get Locy back and call it a day? Me: No! The parody isn't over yet! Now, you gotta wait for your fairy godmother. Crickets Lucy: You can't decide who you want her to be can you? Me: Can you blame me? She doesn't do much but say "bipity bopity boo" and give you a dress and a carriage (instead of, you know, your freedom). You know what? I can do that. Bipity bopity boo. Lucy now has a dress and a carriage Lucy: Ooh! It's frilly AND pink! Me: Yep, the two best things in the world! Now hop in, you're going to the ball! Lucy: Woohoo! Me: So she arrives at the ball, full of people dancing, food, and.. Thats it. Lucy: Man, this was a lot more exciting in my head. Ooh, a chocolate fountain! Prince: She's pretty! Im gonna go talk to her! Prince: Hi, you wanna dance? Lucy: Sure, why not? Me: So they dance for a while, but Lucy doesn't really like him. Lucy: Can you blame me? He's a creep. The clock tower rings Prince: *looks at clock* Oh, it's midnight. Me: Now's, your chance, get away! Lucy: *runs away* Prince: Hey! I don't even know your name! Lucy: I don't want you to know my name, creep! Me: So she ran away, but left her shoe behind. The prince obviously can't handle rejection, so he finds her shoe and.. Prince: Look, duke! This is the answer! We'll try this! Duke: Don't all penguins have the same size feet? Prince: SHADDUP! Lucy: Quick, get me my carriage! Me: It's right over there. Lucy gets in the carriage, but it goes unbelievably slow Me: Eh heh.. It was really more for aesthetic... Lucy: You know what? I'm gonna run. Me: Good idea. Lucy runs to the house, but her dress is ripped up by the time she gets there The stepfamily enters Lucy: Eh heh.. You're probably wondering why I'm in a ripped up dress that's a different color then the OTHER ripped up dress.. To be honest.. I *runs up stairs* Me: So the next day, the prince came around checking every house. Prince: Excuse me, was any one of you at the ball last night? I'm looking for someone to try on this shoe. If it fits, they become my wife. Stepsisters: ... HSUSUUSHXFXYFXFYXUFXFUSIGIHSIGSUFSFUSGIFYOUCANREADTHISYOUGETACOOKIE Prince: Uh, I assume that's a yes. How about you go first? Stepsister #1: YUSSSS Me: So inside, they try one the shoe.. Stepsister #1: IT WONT FIITTTT Stepmother: *pulls out knife* GET REKT HEEL Me: Wait! This is the Disney version! You don't have to chop of anyone's flipper! Stepsister #1: WELL NOW U TELL MEH Me: You know what? Just come out here Lucy Lucy: Fine. I'm gonna try on that shoe. Prince: You do look like her.. Ok, I'll try it on. Me: It fits. Big surprise. Lucy: Hmm.. Now I'm at a fork in the road... I want to become a princess, but I don't want to marry a creep I just met.. Me: You know.. I really shouldn't be doing this.. But I have a solution. Lucy is now a princess and is at her coordination Lucy: Woohoo! Me: Enjoy while it lasts, because it will only last for about 2 lines. Lucy: Wait, what? Me: I hope you enjoyed this parody, even though its not as long as the into the woods parody. I don't have comment requirement, but if you leave me a comment with your favorite part it would be very flattering. If you want me to do more of these monstrosities for some weird reason, let me know. I may have a series in mind. Bye!! Lucy: T^T Category:Blog posts